


MCYT Oneshots (Dream Team)

by GrubInnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, One Shot, One Shot Collection, dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrubInnit/pseuds/GrubInnit
Summary: Oneshots of dream team, contains chapters of them being platonic and romantic, and potentially sexual.!! If dream, george, and/or sapnap suddenly feel uncomfortable with shipping/nsfw content, i will delete this work or any chapter that violates their boundaries.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Georgenotfound/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	MCYT Oneshots (Dream Team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reminiscing about his old childhood interest in astronomy, Dream invites George to stargaze with him in their backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No content/trigger warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Relationships: Dream and George (romantic)

The gentle strumming of the guitar creates a calming harmony with the soft dialogue of the characters on old square television, they're just above a whisper but they help ground himself to the reality he sits in now, sitting on the bench by the window with a half finished cigarette between his fingers. His eyes dart around the vastness of the dark navy sky outside with a small smile on his face

Dream has always had a deep fondness for astronomy and anything to do with outer space. He remembers little fragments of his life when he was nine, staying up way past his bedtime to watch VHS tapes of space-themed Bill Nye episodes in the basement, doodling stars and planets on the corners of the pages of his notebooks, the back of loose homework papers, on that extra blank peice of paper that always came with the tests in school while he waited to turn it in. Sometimes he would draw them on his skin with marker and pens when he couldn’t do so anywhere else, he remembers getting in trouble for that a lot.

The fixation for space never truly went away. When he got older he still had a lot of galaxy themed paraphernalia, like his pencil cases ,backpacks, and notebooks. The notebooks always came with low quality stickers that matched the hard cover, he still owns all of the things he decorated with them, stored away in his attic for nostalgia's sake. His room was also covered with space themed decorations, from bed sheets and duvets to the black walls with hand-painted nebulas and stars. He was pretty proud of his handy work, and frankly he still is to this day.

There was a period in his high school career where he only listened to podcasts hosted by astronomers instead of his regular music, he grew from obsessing over space to then obsessing over the math and science behind it all. He has stacks upon stacks of papers stored in thick binders and folders filled with scribbles of complex equations and little factoids of the universe that he had learned from the podcasts.

Dream looks down at his hand that's holding the cigarette, it's still glowing a warm red and radiating heat at the end of it. He turns his wrist to see the tattoo on his forearm of a perfect alignment of the planets with the moon and sun- despite it being a stick-and-poke he did himself, it looks very nice and he holds no regret, not even once considering to add onto it in anyway. He gently traces his finger from his other hand over the healed ink, a fond smile on his face.

He lifts his head and looks over to George who's sat on the floor of the living room, one knee outstretched parallel to the floor while the one is bent up so he can rest his chin on it to look down at his phone. _Probably looking at Twitter as usual_ , Dream thought. The acoustic guitar he was strumming moments prior is discarded on the floor next to him and the television is black and silent, though the blond can still hear the faint ringing of the electricity running through the cables connecting the old thing to the outlet. Unsurprisingly, George doesn’t seem to notice the noise, he didn’t have any trouble blocking out unnecessary sounds like Dream did.

The younger of the two shakes his head and forces his eyes away from the television to look back at his lover. “Do you wanna go outside for a bit? I wanna look at the stars."

George moves his gaze up from his phone and quickly nods in agreement before he stands up on his feet with a tired grunt. He walks over to the tall blond and places a kiss on his cheek briefly and tangles their fingers together. Dream feels his heart pounding in his own chest and the blood rushing to his face- he probably won't get used to the affection anytime soon, every little brush of finger tips on his skin feel like heaven and teasingly flirtatious comments make him melt. He can't even take a simple compliment without becoming embarrassingly flustered. George knows the power he has over Dream’s heart and naturally he always chooses to mess with him in all the right ways.

George ushers him toward the sliding glass doors that lead into the backyard, their cats follow behind them curiously and lounge under the hammock where the pair lay down to face the sky. The brunet wraps his arms around Dream's waist from behind him and hooks his two hands together over his abdomen, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder.

The two rock side to side gently on the hammock in lulling silence until Dream turns his head to look at him, a grin on his face. "You kept your promise."

"I did?" George asks curiously, he adjusts his head to face him properly. "What promise?"

Dream chuckles and turns his body over so he's now completely facing the brunet, chests pressed together. Dream can feel the vibration of George’s heartbeat against his skin. "Back when we hadn't met up yet, you made me a promise that we'd go stargazing together. As a date."

"Wasn't I drunk that night?"

"Oh, undoubtedly." He laughs, resting his cheek against George's chest to listen to the thudding more clearly. It sounds like a lullaby to his ears. "You were never one to be so upfront about that stuff, were you?"

George lifts up his left hand and lets it fall and thread itself into Dream's hair, the other stays on the small of his back. "I guess not... I regret that a lot, looking back on it. Your stupid head never picked up hints, it was so frustrating trying to get you to notice them. So much for 1000 IQ." He teases.

The blond scoffs at his words, but doesn't shoot back and instead changes the topic. "I remember I had a lot weird dreams about you back then."

"Weird in what way?"

"Not really weird, I don't think, they were just really confusing at the time." He starts. "Because I was really- I don't know... Conflicted about you, and stuff? I never really had someone care about me the way you do, and I didn't know how to explain my feelings to myself.” He says in a soft tone, he leans into the older’s touch when his hand lands onto the small of his back. “The dreams were of us together, we would be kissing, or holding hands, it made me feel strange, but in a good way." He laughs quietly to himself. "I remember I had a reoccurring one where I would wake up in my bed and you were there with me, holding me."

"Simp."

Dream chortles. "That's all you gotta say? You asshole."

"What else do you want me to say?" George mutters, parroting his laughter.

"I dunno... Did you feel the same way?"

"Not really." He says. "I wasn't confused ahout what I felt about you, it was more about what I wanted to do about it, I think. Because I knew I liked you a lot, but you were busy getting big, doing something with your life, and becoming independent, I didn't want to get in the way of that by confessing to you and offering to be something together, and you having to maintain a relationship with me ontop of the YouTube stuff, but it was all just really emotionally draining not being able to tell you..."

"I hate how fucking respectful you are."

"I could say the same to you, mister." He pulls him up closer to kiss him and having the gesture returned. "You're so sweet to me, you know..." He says, his fingers trace the curve of his cheek bone, movements still to hold his face by his jaw.

"I'm glad I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just moved over from wattpad, any tips?


End file.
